Cockroaches and Katts
by Hokata Yuy
Summary: BoF2- Maybe eating bugs isn't such a bad thing in the end... (Chap2 now up!)
1. Default Chapter

Cockroaches and Katts By: Hokata Yuy  
  
A BoF II fic. I just got this idea while playing the game last night and expanded on it. If I get some things wrong don't get mad, I haven't even finished the game yet. And I would say forgive the OOC-ness, but there really is no character personality, at least involving their feelings.  
  
  
  
Ryu slowly walked back into 'his' house at Township, weary from all the disgusting things he had to do today; climb in a toilet, fight a giant worm, a talking fly, and cockroaches, then having to eat all of them. 'I wish I didn't throw up all over the Royal Banquet Hall... All those people looked like I was lower than the bugs they were serving... the bugs... I'm going to have to ask the cook for some more charcoal to get the taste out of my mouth.' He shuddered in repulsion of the thought of food right now. All he wanted was to take a nice long nap before the group continued on its quest.  
  
As he neared the stairs he saw Katt pacing back and forth in front. She looked up as he got near and for a spit-second smiled with an evil glint in her eye. "Ew, get away from me Ryu! I can't believe you ate all those bugs!" she said teasingly, "Blech!" mockingly gagged and held her hands over her throat.  
  
He narrowed his eyes in annoyance, "I did what I had to do to save your furry butt," he said lightly pushing his finger against her collarbone. Lightly flicking his finger away, she put her hands on her cheeks, "I didn't know you cared about my butt that much," she said in a very out-of- place girly voice. "H-huh?? I-I-I didn't say that!" Ryu stammered, trying to control his reddening face. "So you don't like my butt??" she sniffled, sinking to her knees as she brought her hands to her eyes and let out a sob. His jaw dropped slightly, both amazed and scared of the Woren girl, "I-I didn't say that either!" he stuttered, holding his hands out in front of him.  
  
Then he saw it.  
  
She was grinning behind her hands. He dropped his hands and started walking upstairs, deciding it would be best to just completely ignore her until after he got some sleep. After a few seconds of silence Katt looked up and realized he was already halfway up the steps. "Aww.. come on Ryu, I was only kidding," she followed him, begging in a voice he thought was a kitten mewing, "I'm sorry. Say something already!" She quickened her pace so she was right behind and tugged on his sleeve. 'Getting hard to ignore her now.' he mentally grumbled as he opened the door to his room, 'finally, she should leave me alone now.' She let go of his sleeve as he nearly collapsed on the bed face-first. "Fine, if you're going to be like that-" she fumed as her tail bristled. Ryu let out a small smile, 'About time..'  
  
"-Then I'll just wait right here until you do," she stated as she sat on next to him on the edge of the bed. "..!?" Ryu turned his head toward her, wide-eyed. "That's right, I'm not leaving till you say something to me," Katt said while crossing her arms, her tail flicking side to side. ".something. Now can I get some sleep?" he muttered, already halfway asleep. She almost surprised herself when she smiled, almost expecting that answer. "That's not what I meant Ryu and you know it.." she said in a soft voice, running a finger down his back.  
  
Ryu let out a soft murmur and smiled lightly, which would have surprised him if he were conscious enough to realize who was rubbing his back. Katt on the other hand, was very surprised. "So are you going to talk to me now? Hmm?" she said, still using the soft, sweet voice from before. She ran her fingers up and down his spine, quickly realizing she was enjoying it as much as he was. ".Only if you don't stop that.." he said, slightly muffled by the sheets. A light blush grew on Katt's face, "You don't mind this then?" she carefully asked. "Uh-uh. feels.. nice, don't mind at all.." His voice sounded like he was already sleeping.  
  
Suddenly she felt a heavy pressure on her chest and realized she had been holding her breath, her heart rate was beating as fast as it had when she fought. She had Ryu all to herself. He was in a state were he wouldn't lie or become defensive. She could ask him anything. "Ryu?" she gently asked, still tracing her fingers over his back.  
  
"hmm..?"  
  
"W. What do you think about me?"  
  
His eyes seemed to close even more and his smile got a millimeter bigger, "Your strong... chest still hurts from where you hit me.."  
  
"I'm sorry, I won't do it again.well. not as hard at least" She felt like she was being pulled down towards him, and she found herself talking more and more quietly the closer she got.  
  
"I didn't mind. Katt looks cute when she mad.."  
  
'!!?' She felt the blush spread across her entire face, "I-I-I'm cute.??"  
  
He slowly shook his head a little, making her heart sink back. "Much more. beautiful." Her entire face was on fire, and her fingers started shaking, "You... mean that?"  
  
"At the coliseum," he shifted his body so he was almost on his back, "nearly lost the fight because of your flirting." She was on pins and needles as he stopped to yawn, "Why? I didn't think you were even listening to me."  
  
"No. I heard every word. I couldn't even hold my sword as well as I always do." His voice was getting quieter, forcing Katt to lean closer, putting her hand on his chest as she did. "I couldn't help it, I was expecting to fight a big ugly man, not. you," she whispered. For the first time, Katt noticed how close she was to him, their faces mere inches apart. 'I-I have to try now, or I'll never live it down.' she mentally vowed.  
  
She looked at his face, so close she could feel his breath on her. Taking every ounce of courage, she closed her eyes and slowly closed the distance between them. Her hand slowly rubbed his chest as she very tentatively touched her lips to his. It only lasted a second before she pulled away, feeling increasingly embarrassed at each second of silence. ".I'm sorry. I-I'll go now," she choked out quietly, pulling away from him before she started to cry.  
  
"Katt." Ryu said, with more energy than he had a minute ago. She stopped moving away with a sniffle, "y-yes?" He reached over and softly grasped the hand she still had on his chest, "You're just going to leave before I can pay you back?" he said with a soft smile. "." she just stared blankly at him for a minute, "what do you-?" Before she could finish, he pulled her down toward him and kissed her. After less than a second of resistance, she let herself go practically limp against him. She felt his arm move around her back as she did the same, she turned over her other hand and slowly interlaced their fingers together. After nearly a minute, they slowly broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes. "So what was that about cockroach breath?" he smirked. "I can get used to it," she replied with the same tone, lightly knocking her forehead against his. "Good for me," he smiled as she put her head against his shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes Ryu let out a sigh, "I think you should go now." the disappointment heavy in his voice. "Do I have to?" she lightly whined, nuzzling his neck softly. "Unless you want Nina to 'accidentally' loose control of a boltX." he joked, stroking the hair on the back of her neck.  
  
She cringed at the thought. "Depends, can I use you as a shield?" she whispered playfully.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Just tell me. is this the only time.?" she quietly asked, burying her face against his shoulder as she tightened her grip on him. He let out a heavy sigh and thought, ".I don't know. I hope it's not," he said sadly, pulling her up to look at her face, ".no, it won't be. When all this is over I-"  
  
She put a finger over his lips, "Shh. don't make promises you don't know you can keep. If we can't do this again I'll hold this memory close to my heart, if we can. well we'll see." She started to sit up, "goodnight Ryu, sweet dreams," she said, trying to sound cheerful. "Goodnight Katt," his voice mirrored her's, "but one last thing." he added with a hint of real pleasure. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her deeply, which she returned passionately. When they finished she slowly slipped off of his bed and snuck out of his room, closing the door as quietly as possible.  
  
Ryu looked at the door for a few minutes, expecting her to come back. No. Wishing she'd come back. With a sigh he laid back in bed, his arms behind his head. If he hadn't used more energy than he had, he wouldn't have been able to stay there. With a yawn, he was asleep before he knew it.  
  
Outside the door Katt was still standing there, her hand a few inches from the handle. 'I. want to go back. but I can't.' she mentally debated. "Ok.. the best thing I should do is-"  
  
"Oh Katt? What are you doing here?" Nina said pleasantly, carrying a tray of food. "Um, I was uh. just leaving," she answered, "And what about you?"  
  
"I was just about to give Ryu this," she smiled and held the tray up a little higher. "I thought he would be starving after um." she paused, thinking of the proper way to say it.  
  
"After 'Mr. Cockroach breath' blew chunks all over the table?" Katt smirked, loving the look on the princess' face after hearing something 'rude'. "Well, that is one way of putting it I suppose," she muttered, trying to stay dignite. "And he's asleep right now. He didn't even have the energy to play with me even!" she acted, crossing her arms and glaring at the floor. "Oh, I see. Well I'll just leave this in the for when he wakes up then," she said, the pleasantness back in her voice.  
  
Before she could move towards the door, Katt grabbed the tray and ran down the hall with it. "Katt!" Nina yelled in confusion and anger, "That's Ryu's! Where are you going!?" With that she flew after the Woren, running down the stairs and out the door. 'Stupid Stupid Stupid! Next time thing before you act Katt!' she mentally snarled and dived into Granny's house. "You know you can use the door like a normal person," Granny muttered from behind the desk.  
  
Ignoring her, Katt pulled her knees up to her chest, ".What should I do now.?"  
  
Ok, that's all for now. Give me some good reviews and I'll do the next part. 


	2. Chapter 2

Cockroaches and Katts Chapter 2 By Hokata Yuy  
  
Thanks for all the reviews everybody *bows*. I know I didn't include the Tiga 'incident' in the last chapter, that's because I wanted to take the game by parts. And no this chapter won't have him either. And I realized something as I was thinking of a good place for this chapter to take place, while I've -always- had Katt in my party, I've also -always- had Nina in it too. -_-*  
  
  
  
-Whack!-  
  
The ladle cracked over Rand's head as his mother scolded and grilled him about his selfish act of going off to the city and leaving her there all alone. It didn't come as much of a surprise to the group that despite his strength and size, Rand was indeed. a mamma's boy. Even though Daisy was only about half his height, Rand willingly lowered his head to accept his mother's punishment.  
  
"Now go outside and plow the field or no dinner for any of you!" she ordered him along, pointing with the ladle. "Yes Ma'am." Rand said glumly and headed for the door, Ryu, Nina, and Katt following close behind, not wanting to be next on Daisy's list.  
  
After the door was fully closed Rand let out a sigh, "I'm sorry you had to see that you guys, my mom tends to get a little."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ryu stopped him adding a pat on the back, "Everyone's a bit embarrassed by their family."  
  
"And she seemed happy that you were home," Nina said added, putting her hand on his shoulder as she floated behind him.  
  
"Besides, it doesn't look like she can hit that hard anyways," Katt said rather bluntly, trailing behind the group with her staff resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Katt! That's terrible!" Nina gasped at her. "So? It's not like our big old Rand could be hurt by his own mom," she laughed and trotted in front of Rand with a grin, "right?"  
  
Ryu snickered and Rand returned her smile, "I suppose you're right, thanks guys. Ok! We've got work to do! If we don't finish no dinner for us!!" he shouted in a commander's voice. "Yes sir!" they all replied in unison.  
  
Rand lifted and smashed the boulders, Ryu sliced the tree stumps, Nina used her magic to slice down the tall brush, and Katt spun her staff up and down the field to plow it. With the combined skills of each, the 2- acre field was ready for the coming planting season in less than 3 hours, just as the sun sank behind the hills. "Thank you all very much everyone." Rand said while whipping the sweat off his brow, "without you I wouldn't be finished till tomorrow night."  
  
"Ah forget it, that's what friends do for each other." Ryu reassured him as he picked a few wood chips out of his hair. "And we also do it for a good meal!" Katt chimed in, her stomach seconding that.  
  
"Really. such manners," Nina muttered under her breath, until her stomach also agreed with Katt. ". Well I suppose a little dinner would be nice." she said fighting an embarrassed blush. "Sure, let's see if mom is ready for us." Rand said, heading towards the door, the others right behind him.  
  
He swung open the door to see his mother standing right there, "It's about time you finished!" Daisy scolded and started walking toward the kitchen, "Now hurry up before the food gets cold." After she was back in the kitchen, out of view, she smiled and muttered, "I didn't think they'd finish that fast." With that she started rushing to finish the last few parts of the meal.  
  
"The table is right over there," Rand motioned, "please have a seat, I need to help mom bring out the food." The group walked over to a table that could seat eight, three on the sides and two at the ends. "They must entertain a lot," Nina mused.  
  
"Or maybe they just like fixing lots of food," Katt grinned, rubbing her hands together. Ryu moved to sit in the middle seat on one of the sides. Which both of the girls followed, sitting on opposite sides of him, Katt on his left and Nina on his right. After a few minutes Rand and Daisy came out with the food. "Looks like you were right, they -do- like to cook," Ryu whispered to Katt. She simply nodded as she watched them go back only to return with more food.  
  
Once the table was almost overflowing with the delicious looking food, Rand and his mother sat on the other side of the table and said a quick prayer to the harvest god. Though they wouldn't say it out loud, everyone was thankful for not having to hear anything about St. Eva while they were here. Katt noticed one thing she didn't care for though, there was -no- meat! Normally she would have just gone out and killed a boar or a deer and eaten it there, but for some reason she couldn't tear herself away from the comforting dinner scene. Everyone laughing and joking was something that was getting rare in the recent months.  
  
Ryu watched with hidden amusement as Katt struggled to look for something that at least -looked- meat-like. "Here, eat this," he said holding back a laugh as he gave her a strawberry from his plate. "What is it??" she asked, poking it as if it were a landmine with her fork.  
  
"It's a strawberry. Just eat it already." Ryu chuckled, watching her tail flick back and forth. She looked over at him for a second, ".if I don't like it I'm going to personally shove one of these 'strawberries' up your nose," she muttered. "Listen here! Everything you see on this table was grown right here in Farmtown, -the- purest soil on the entire earth! Now eat it!" Daisy commanded.  
  
Fearing the ladle, Katt picked the berry up by the very tip of the longest leaf and slowly brought it to her mouth, sniffing it carefully. "Remember. up your nose," she glared at Ryu before biting it in half. Everyone watched her carefully as her jaws opened and closed once. then twice. Nina tried acting indifferent but was watching to see if she could get back at all Katt's remarks with this.  
  
A third chew, then she swallowed. She closed her eyes and put her strawberry down on the table, "." As a precaution, Ryu pinched his nose shut, knowing she really would try to shove one in there if she could. "It was.. Ok," she said with a shrug and ate the second half of it. Rand and his mom smiled and continued eating their meal. Nina made a tiny indignant sound, "You really should appreciate all the different kinds of food in this world. Not just the ones that used to have hoofs."  
  
"How about ones that cluck? I feel like some chicken wings!" she glared hungrily at Nina. well. her wings at least. "Eep!" she squeaked and wrapped her wings tightly against herself, "Ryu!! Make her stop!" She wrapped her arms and wings around him, "She's scaring me!" His eyes went wide when he felt her hands roaming over his chest hidden by her wings, "U- um, N-Nina?"  
  
Katt's tail was sticking straight up and looking like a pipe-cleaner, "What do you think you're doing!? Let go of him!" she nearly screeched and pointed. "See how scary she is?" Nina pouted, taking the chance to scoot closer to him. "Stop doing that!" Katt yelled, grabbing Ryu's wrist and yanking him out of Nina's grip and into her own.  
  
Rand and Daisy watched with detached interest as the ate their dinner. "Ahh.. to be young again," Daisy sighed to herself.  
  
Eventually Ryu managed to slip away while the girls were distracted. He stood in the middle of the field, in the cloudless sky lit by the full moon. With a smile he sat in the dirt with his legs crossed. "That guy was right. sleeping out in the open is great." he sighed lightly.  
  
"But not when you're sleeping alone," a soft voice whispered behind him. Ryu quickly looked up to see who it was, but before he could, the figure had already ducked down onto their knees and had their arms around his waist. After a second, Ryu put his hands over her forearms, lightly rubbing the long gloves that protected her arms. "That all depends on your company," he added, "if they constantly fight and yell at each other, being alone can be much more fun."  
  
He felt her hug him tighter, and rest her forehead against his back, ".I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it. I just saw how she was acting with you and I. lost my cool," she whispered even more quietly.  
  
"That's fine, I'm sorry for making you feel that. I know I should just tell her how I feel about you, but I don't want her to feel crushed." he sighed heavily, leaning back against her. "Oh Ryu." she seemed to choke out, "I.. I love you." He felt her loosen her grip and move around in front of him. He slowly smiled and put his hands on her sides, "I lo-"  
  
Something fluttered in front of his view, blocking out the moon for a second. 'That looked like.' Then his eyes adjusted and he saw something that made his heart stop.  
  
Nina.  
  
  
  
He was holding Nina.  
  
".." His jaw was frozen in place. "Ryu?" Nina asked softly, as she slowly sat on his lap and put her hands on his shoulders. It wasn't that his body refused to move, just his brain simply didn't send any commands, it was curled up in the corner of his head talking to itself. 'What have I done. I had meant to slowly try and make Nina stop feeling for me. Now she thinks I'm in love with her too. what should I do? What -can- I do?? I'm sorry Katt. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'  
  
Nina frowned, "Ryu? Are you ok?" She slowly leaned towards him and kissed him lightly, but held it for a long time.  
  
After a while she slowly pulled back and leaned against him. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, still keeping close to him with a smile on her face.  
  
And so the night passed, bringing an uncertain future for the party. and Ryu's love life.  
  
Well how was that? I guess I choose this setting because it was easy going and before Tiga. I wanted to thank Kirkis for writing "Aquired Tastes" which gave me the idea about the whole "Katt and fruits don't mix" idea, if you haven't read her(?) fic, go do it now! See you next time.  
  
GTH 


End file.
